<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon in a lions den by DrMinty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672599">Dragon in a lions den</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMinty/pseuds/DrMinty'>DrMinty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Jon Snow Was Raised by Lannister’s, Brother/Sister Incest, Female Jon Snow, I do not like cat, I have no idea where I’m going with this but bare with me, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a little Shit, More characters to be added, Motherly Cersei Lannister, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tyrion Lannister is a Good Sibling, We love and Stan Tyrion, Will probably change title, no beta we die like men, possibly cousin/sibling incest between rob and lyarra? Maybe when they meet again?, so expect some cat bashing I guess idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMinty/pseuds/DrMinty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing Cersei hated more than then her idiot husband and her father.</p><p>It was winter</p><p>There was no kindness in winter, nor was there beauty or any pig shit the Stark’s sprouted.</p><p>And it appeared there was no warmth in their own family either </p><p>At least for little lyarra snow.</p><p>Or, Little Lyarra Snow is raised by the Lannister’s au that no one asked for but you got anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Cersei Lannister &amp; Jon Snow, Cersei Lannister &amp; Tyrion Lannister, Jamie Lannister/Cersei Lannister, Jon Snow &amp; Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Tyrion Lannister &amp; Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I k n o w this is all out of wack and would never happen but I couldn’t get the idea out of my head SO here we are</p><p>Not sure what I’m gonna do with cersei’s already existing kid</p><p>Maybe they all died; even Jamie’s ones idk bare with me here. Give me good ideas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there’s one thing Cersei hated more than then her idiot husband and her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was winter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no kindness in winter, nor was there beauty or any pig shit the Stark’s sprouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it appeared there was no warmth in their own family either </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least for little lyarra snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl was a frail, pale skinned girl with unruly hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it seemed her size gave her valuables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the Stark’s and their little bastards stay she had seen the girl running around corners of the castle, messing with the Guards. Leading them about and sending them into rat chases with no real reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It amused her to no end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>amuse her was her.. family</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More so she pitied the little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was treated better than most bastards by no means she did not deny that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she understood the longing looks, the want to be included. The way Catelyn Stark sneered ans shunned her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sparked a flare of anger in her and she didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrion speaks up one night, when her eyes are glued to the little wolf with violet eyes once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like her too” He swirls a cup of red wine, Robert rumbles a lighting laugh as it echoes through the halls, Ned Stark’s followed closely. Unaware of his bastard's sad gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gave you that impression?” Snake colored eyes sly their way over to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>brother. Who’s already pouring another glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I may not know you like Jamie but I do know my sister.” There’s no maliciousness in his words, but Ceresi flushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you imply it even more”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They huff and fall into quiet laughter that’s drowned out by the rest of the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ward her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Take her in</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the girl is talented and a beauty. There’s a ferociousness in her that her father won’t let out. You could use that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>could use that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cersei drums her fingers across the seat, eyes back and fixated on the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, I will”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The taking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cersei and Lyarra talk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to say</p><p>IN NO WAY IN THIS STORY IS CERSEI A GOOD PERSON</p><p>she is still very much Cersei Lannister, she’s just a little more empathetic like in the books.</p><p>In a way I guess. </p><p>I wrote half of this chapter at 1 am and the other half just now so sorry if there’s any missed Typos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Out of all the children you could have warred,” Robert puffed out, the stench of wine wafting off of him in waves, making Cersei’s face twist in disgust. </p><p>“You picked his favorite.” She rolled her eyes, “please. If the child was really his favorite he would put his foot down against his wife.” Robert huffed.</p><p>“He is a pup against that kitten of his.” He takes another swig. Ignoring the way his wife’s eyes bored into his skull.</p><p>“I would appreciate it, if you were sober when talking to him about it. Wolves are greedy things. They don’t like to share. It’ll probably take some convincing.” </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>Cersei smiles, sweet and kind. The same ones she flashed him when they were younger, when they were even in love perhaps.</p><p>It’s a shame Time has changed.</p><p> </p><p>Ned refuses, Teeth bared and glinting like a proper wolf.</p><p>Catelyn throws the red haired harlot right at Cersei. </p><p>“I don’t want <em> your </em>daughter” Cersei says, Robert beside her glances from them all to his friend. “Ned- please.”</p><p>“I want <em> his </em>daughter.” She raises her chin at Ned, who in turn sneers. </p><p>“Hate me all you want, <em> sneer </em>all you want a girl needs a mother-“ Robert snaps his head to her, The little cubs all gasp, Arya clings onto a star stricken Lyarra. Robb looks ready to lunge and Sansa, Cersei huffs. Looks nothing but pure envy she almost fears she’ll turn green. </p><p>“-And it’s obvious you won’t, taking your husband's sins out on a harmless child.” The northern Queen flushes, trying and failing to compose herself. “Like that is a sin far greater then he will ever commit.” She finish’s.</p><p>She finally looks over at Lyarra for the first time, and the little girl truly looks at her too. Large amethyst eyes searching her for anything that is not genuine.</p><p>And maybe it isn’t. Maybe it is greed, the need to take and steal, to harm and twist a winter rose into something more, something darker, uglier. </p><p>Maybe she’s doing a favor</p><p>Best to a woman to ruin a woman than a man.</p><p>But maybe it’s not, maybe the buried mother inside of her looks at this child and yearns to care, to give and love. </p><p>Time will tell.</p><p>“We’ll discuss it, later. For now I’m going hunting, and Ned I hope you will join me. Old friend.” The Kings old hardened eyes softened, the way they always do and always have for his oldest friend. Ned looks ready to lunge, just as much as his son. But he sighs and nods. Stomping to Robert before roughly patting him on the back.</p><p>The remaining of them watch the two men leave, Ned throws back a glance to his queen. <em> “Do not offend” </em>she assumes is what it means.</p><p>Cersei turns to the rest of the wolves, Catlyn stares right back before Cersei’s eyes drop down to the girl in question.</p><p>“Come, child.” Arya tightens her tiny grip onto her big sister. Lyarra gently pries them off before Robb takes her.</p><p>She stumbles, jogging to reach the lioness.</p><p>The blonde woman glanced down, she hadn’t realized how petite and short the bastard had been, only reaching up to below her shoulder.</p><p>Still, decently sized. </p><p>“W-where are we going? Your highness?” </p><p>“The garden” is her simple reply, “o-oh okay then.”</p><p>“Have you ever been to it before? I’ve seen you playing with the guards before. You’re quite good at getting them into goose chases.” Lyarra flushes, But Cersei does not miss the tiny grin that pulls her lips at the memory.</p><p>“N-no I haven’t been, Lady Stark said I mustn’t go in there.” Her lips twitch, heat flares inside her again.</p><p>“Well, Lady Lannister says you can go anytime you wish. How about that?” She cocks her head to look down, she’s met with surprised eyes.</p><p>“Sounds good!” She giggles, bouncing slightly on her toes.</p><p> </p><p>The garden has always been a safe space for Cersei, even when she was a girl. She could remember her mother bringing her here, humming merry tunes and braiding flowers into her hair.</p><p>Long gone were those days, sometimes Jamie joins her, sometimes Tyrion. But most days she is alone here.</p><p>So to speak, it is a little odd to not be, but also not. </p><p>A comfort</p><p>“You’re family is a bushel of winter roses” </p><p>Violet eyes snap up to Cersei, brows pinching. </p><p>Her confusion is evident, and cute.</p><p>“Soft, elegant.” She adds on, picking the petal of a white rose. “Many other things, too I suppose. But you dear, are a thorn aren’t you?”</p><p>Emerald eyes meet Misty Violet.</p><p>“You’re on the bottom, a part of something so beautiful and loved. But you are not loved, nor are you seen as beautiful.” Her shoulders hunch, there is jealousy that flashes but it’s gone as quick as it comes.</p><p>Then she surprised Cersei.</p><p>“Mother me? Why? Why would you want to mother the bastard of Winterfell. I am snow and I bring shame to the Stark name. You could have picked Sansa or Arya. Anyone, Robb. Seven hells even Theon would have been a better choice then me, your highness.” Cersei’s lip curls, a sneered smile. “I don’t want any other child of them. If I was going to pick anyone else it would be that little she wolf Arya. Sansa is too..” She gestured, Lyarra huffs. “Yes, I know.” </p><p>She sighs, slouching back against the cushion couch. The sun is starting to set, reds and golds mixing together, she finds peace in the sky, more peace then she has ever felt in the harsh winters and cold chambers of the castle.</p><p>She often has dreams of being in the sky, she’s never able to look down; only up. Her hands held onto something rough and scaly, occasionally something with prick her palms and she would wake with a bleeding hand.</p><p>She didn’t dwell on it much, it was just dreams after all.</p><p>“I’m going to miss them” Cersei quirks a brow.</p><p>“Going?”</p><p>“I know my father, he can’t say no to his friend.” </p><p>Cersei hums</p><p>“That I know my little thorn. But now you’ll sleep in something warm, you’ll sit with us and you will learn from a woman who is not as old as dragons themselves.” Lyarra giggles. </p><p>Perhaps it won’t be so bad after all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me. Who would you prefer for Lyarra? Daenerys (If I can find a way to introduce her) Robb; or Theon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sup guys!! So sorry for randomly dipping like that but i am currently working on a chapter, I had to leave to go to a house because of corona that was old and needed to cleaned baldy so I’ve been doing that but it’s mainly done now! I’ll keep this up until I post the new chapter!</p><p>(side not, I think I’m gonna go with Dani 😈)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>